La Noche Brillante
by Deep Forest Green
Summary: Boceto segundo de mi traducción de "A Night Bright as Day". Cuando Enjolras llega al cielo, él finalmente conoce a su querida Patria, pero ella no es la que él esperaba. Un poco de Enjonine triste.


Gracias a S Nuur por ser mi beta.

No me pertenece nada de Les Mis.

* * *

La muchacha alzó la mano hacia él, bondadosa y beatíficamente. Su pelo, café oscuro, estaba bañado en una luz celeste. Llevaba un vestido andrajoso, blanco y azul oscuro. No eran los jirones de años de vivir en las calles en la pobreza más escuálida, sino los jirones de la barricada. Su pecho estaba desnudo, pero él podía bajo su blusa que la sangre de una herida de bala en su estómago hacía el rojo de la bandera francesa. Su rostro estaba impasible cuando le habló a su querido ángel.

-Monsieur, levántese. Usted ha hecho bien.

Enjolras sacudió su pelo de oro aturdidamente y se despertó.

-¿Estoy muerto?

-Sí. Está en el paraíso, con todos los que murieron en la barricada.

Enjolras la miró con los ojos entornados.

-Usted me resulta familiar. ¿Quién es?

La muchacha se le acercó.

-Usted tal vez haya oído hablar de mi como Éponine Jondrette. En mi vida fui una vulgar criminal, la sombra de Marius Pontmercy. Morí anoche, recibiendo una bala para él. Pero, en un sentido más elevado, soy su querida. Soy Patria.

-¿Usted es Francia?

-Si cualquier individuo pudiera representar una nación, entonces sí. Yo pertenecía a la clase más pobre y degradada de toda Francia, la por que luchó usted. Le amé siempre en secreto. Admiraba la pasión que sentía por mi como ningún otro. Me mataba guardarlo en secreto, fingir estar enamorada de Marius y no de usted. ¿Pero qué importaba, si nunca me veía hasta que anoche? Pues, era parte de mi plan. No tenía ninguna opción salvo quedarme quieta, contemplando en silencio cómo todos sus amigos se sacrificaban ciegamente por mí.

-Marianne es Francia- la contradijo Enjolras con todo el escepticismo que era capaz de mostrar. Si Enjolras hubiera creído el paraíso antes de morir, habría pensado que le recibiría Grantaire, el hombre que había muerto por él, o Combeferre, o alguno de sus otros amigos. Pero no una muchacha a la que nunca había conocido, que decía ser su querida Patria. No le parecía justo que él tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a la Patria y los otros no. No importaba quién hubiera sentido más pasión; todos había muerto valientemente. Patria siempre debe ser justa.

-Marianne es la República Francesa- explicó Éponine pacientemente. -Ella representaba la Francia que usted quería. Yo la representaba tal y como era en realidad. Hay una diferencia bastante grande.

Enjolras pudo ver que decía la verdad. Guardó silencio y cayó de rodillas en un gesto de deferencia y devoción, como si esperara humildemente a que ella le concediera un título.

-Álcese, hijo mío- dijo la muchacha dulcemente. -Mi amigo, mi amor, usted lo es todo para mí. Le adoro. No sienta lástima por mí, porque en realidad nunca morí. Las ideas nunca mueren, porque se reencarnan. Es por eso que pronto partiré, regresaré a la tierra para inspirar a otros revolucionarios. Es lo menos que debo a quienes se ofrecen a dar tanto por mí.

-Pero quiero que se quede conmigo- dijo Enjolras, pareciendo como un niño que no podía creer sus palabras. ¿Había conocido a su patria durante un momento tan breve, a un precio tan alto, sólo para perderla otra vez? -Nunca tendré otra oportunidad de hablar con la encarnación de mi patria.

Éponine se sonrió.

-Usted le ha hablado a su patria muchas veces, Enjolras- le dijo. -De muchas formas. Yo no soy la única. No se preocupe, nos volveremos a encontrar algún día.

-Tiene razón- susurró Enjolras tristemente. -Ellos la necesitan más que yo.- Besó su mano de la misma forma que había besado la mano de Mabeuf la noche anterior mientras aun vivía.

-Siempre le amaré, monsieur- dijo Éponine con cariño, dirigiéndole una mirada profunda. -Usted y sus amigos, sus antecesores y los que les seguirán, siempre tendrán lugar especial en mi corazón, un lugar que muchas veces descuidan los libros de historia. Nunca olvide lo que ha hecho y lo que representa para tanta gente.

-Siempre la amaré también- dijo Enjolras conteniendo las lágrimas. -Aunque fuera la causa de mi muerte, no cambiaría nada de lo que hice; lo haría otra vez. Usted dio significancia a mi vida, mi vida tan insignificante antes de la revolución. Si no la amara tanto, seguiría vivo. Pero nunca podía arrepentirme de nada, ni olvidar nada.

Patria apretó su hombro con simpatía.

-Lo sé, ciudadano. Nunca quise que muriera por mí, pero lo permití porque parecía desearlo tanto... Y porque, al final del día, lo merezco.


End file.
